


Salted Wound

by yutasheart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Angst, Smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutasheart/pseuds/yutasheart
Summary: Haechan wakes up from a nightmare. Mark is there to help.





	Salted Wound

“M-My leg, my leg it’s gone..” Haechan gasped gripping the empty pant leg desperately. Sweat glistening across his neck and forehead as panic coursed through his veins. The crowd right outside chanted relentlessly, eager for the group to return to the stage. Haechan felt the dead weight of anxiety on his chest staring at what was once his full leg. “I don’t understand!“ His breathing became more erratic and his vision blurred as mark’s voice echoed in his mind. 

“Haechan!” Mark took hold of the younger members shoulders until finally he jerked awake and stared at Mark with widened eyes. He quickly sat up touching his left leg over and over as if it could vanish at any second. His breathing normalized now. It had only been a nightmare, a very strange one. Ones he had been having often. 

Ever since he had taken a long hiatus after injuring his leg, Haechan had been having nightmares about falling on stage, his leg being injured beyond repair, or in this case his leg gone altogether. He would wake up in the same state. Panicked and frightened. 

It’s also one of the reasons why he had Mark sleep in the same room as him when he got back to the dorms. Mark gradually ended up sleeping right beside Haechan in his bed, at times giving his left leg a squeeze or pinch whenever the younger had started to have a nightmare. Just to remind him that it was there and it was okay.

This time was very different though, Haechan was nearly screaming in his sleep and was drenched in cold sweat. Even now that he woke up, his face was still pale and his breathing was shaky. 

Mark knew that if Haechan would fall asleep again at the moment he’d surely fall into another nightmare. Mark softly moved the hair from the troubled boy’s face allowing his fingers to linger down to his cheek.  
“Haechan it wasn’t real you’re okay. And your leg healed perfectly they even cleared you to dance.” Mark reassured and although that calmed Haechan’s mind slightly , he still trembled, tears threatening to spill over his water line. Even one blink could send them falling down those rosy cheeks.

The older boy took notice of haechans state and softly enveloped him into his arms, something he never done before. At least not while laying in the same bed as him. He placed one hand over Haechan’s head and the other on the small of his back getting him as close as possible. 

Naturally Haechan buried his head in Mark’s neck, the relief already washing over him.  
“See it’s okay. You’re okay.” He rubs his back then softly gave his leg a playful pinch causing Haechan to flinch then let out that familiar giggle. The younger pulled away from Mark and smiled ever so slightly.

“Thank you Mark.” he whispered. Mark took a good look at his friend. He had never been this close to his face for this long and although it was dark he could clearly see the warm look in his eyes. He now found himself taking in the sight of Haechan’s lips, had they always been this full? Were they always this inviting? So pouty and parted ready to be latched onto by his own lips. He slowly cupped the boy’s cheek , feeling his warmth and softness under his palm and without a second thought, his lips met Haechan’s. At first the kiss was not reciprocated, but surely after a moment of hesitation the younger was kissing Mark too. 

It first started off as innocent lips pressed against lips but to Marks surprise Haechan was the first to deepen it. The two were now in a heated kiss, Marks hands on Haechans hips slightly lifting his shirt to feel the skin underneath and Haechan’s hands were tangled in Marks hair. Mark eventually brought his hands down taking the risk and cupping the youngers ass earning a small gasp between kisses from him. 

Haechan pulled away staring at Mark for a moment and through that look, him and Mark agreed on what they were about to do. Haechan kissed him again, this time bringing his hands down to the strings of Mark’s pajama pants untying them. The older grabbed his wrists slowly and moved to be on top of him. He took a good look at Haechan, the boy was slightly flustered now and soft pants escaped his lips. Mark was already hard from just kissing his best friend but the view of being above him looking like that made it even worse. 

He knelt and brought Haechans wrist down “You feel that?” He put the boys hand to feel his just how hard he was. “You did that to me...” He moaned out as Haechan sat up and started palming him through his sweats. Mark’s eyes closed as he enjoyed the wave of pleasure, but Haechan wanted more. Before the older boy could even realize, Haechan pulled down his pants along with his boxers amazed as Mark’s cock shot up hard and ready for him. 

Mark looked back down and nearly came at the sight of Haechan with his gorgeous lips already wrapped around the reddened tip of his cock. Haechan looked up slowly as he took more in and the warmth of his mouth enveloped most of it.  
Where did he learn to do that? 

Mark let out a soft moans taking hold of Haechans silver strands tugging at them and forcing himself not to fuck the boys mouth right there. He couldn’t take it any longer. 

He pulled Haechan away and pushed him to lay back getting everything off so his lower half was bare. Mark wasted no time to spread Haechans legs and leaned down. “Relax.” he whispered before licking at the the boys smaller cock sucking only on the tip then pushing the boys legs farther apart.  
He then moved further down and licked at Haechans hole. Haechan gasped and naturally tried to close his legs immediately before Mark pushed them open again. “You’ll like it Donghyuck . Keep still, be good.” he instructed them continued licking and rimming his warm tongue around the small entrance. Haechan threw his head back in euphoria, never having felt something so strange yet so good. Now the boy was a writhing mess under marks touch. He pinched Haechans leg as he pulled away “look over here.” he moved to be on top of the younger boy and gripped his jaw. “Open up.” 

Haechan complied opening his mouth slowly. Mark pushed in two fingers and almost immediately Haechan sucked them looking at mark with lustful eyes. Mark watched in awe as Haechan acted like such a good boy. Normally Haechan was an insufferable brat, now Mark knew what lied underneath. He pulled the fingers out and brought them around, rubbing the boys tight hole making him hum in pleasure. Mark softly kissed haechans neck as he slipped a finger inside him. Haechan whined softly and squirmed under him.  
“Haechan..relax . Look at me.” 

he stared down and he felt the boy loosen up a bit. He then continued to add another finger and prep him while kissing him softly. When he felt Haechan was ready, he pulled his fingers out and moved to align his cock with his hole.

“Are you sure Haechan?” he asked one more time spitting on his hand and stroking himself.

Haechan nodded biting his bottom lip “Yes, please Minhyung...” He whispered. Haechan only called him that when he really wanted something..and he really wanted, needed his hyung. And with that Mark took hold of the boys hips and pushed inside him. The moisture from Haechans mouth and Marks spit allowed for Mark’s cock to slide in nicely. Haechan whimpered quietly as Mark pushed in deeper moaning at how tight Haechan was. He left small kisses in Haechans neck getting him through the pain and into the pleasure. 

Haechans cheeks were painted pink and his legs were wrapped around mark’s waist. It took a bit to get used to, but the boy soon started loving the feeling of his best friend inside him. He moans softly, still trying to stay quiet as Mark picked up the pace.  
“ah...Haechan...” mark muttered into his neck between soft pants. Haechan slid his fingers in Marks dark locks pulling them at the roots earning another breathy moan from him. 

Mark tried his best to take his time, slowly thrusting his hips in and out but Haechan was so tight and with each movement he clenched around him even more. It took everything out of Mark to resist the urge of pounding into his best friend relentlessly. Haechan made the cutest sounds as Marks thrusts became faster and deeper and more pleasure replaced the pain of it.  
“Mark, can we...can we flip over ?” The boy asked breathlessly and mark slowly stopped moving.  
“You want to be on top?”  
“Yes..” 

Mark nodded in surprise and pulled out laying on his back on the bed. Haechan climbed on top of him straddling him and gripped Marks cock slowly sinking back down on it and moaning softly at the familiar sensation. At first Haechan was having trouble properly riding him, never having done it before. Mark just smiled then used his thighs to guide the boy into a better technique. He gripped Haechans hips and guided them slowly. Haechan slowly got the hang of it and leaned forward holding marks shoulders starting to enjoy himself again. “Yes...mm like that.”  
Mark thrusted up into him once they got their rhythm back and Haechan moved down as Mark bucked up allowing him to go deeper inside him.  
“Good boy..you’re doing so well.” Mark managed to say between moans as Haechans movements became more consistent.

Haechan could barely speak in his state,  
“It feels good, i like it so much.” was all that came out here and there as mark began to fuck up into him harder. Mark took hold of Haechans hard cock and pumped at it at the same time. 

“Ah mark you’re driving me crazy.” The boy gasped and smashed his lips against his kissing him eagerly as he felt his climax approaching. Mark could tell Haechan was almost there by his erratic movements and he was too. He slapped haechans thigh hard thrusted up harder.  
“fuck you’re so good for me cmon you can do it.” Haechan whines and moaned out loudly as Mark praised him “I’m gonna..” he panted trying to form coherent words. Mark pushed them over so he was on top again and lifted one of Haechans legs fucking into him again  
“ah...i’m almost there.” he dug his nails into the boys thigh and gripped his face “look at me.” he growled and haechan stares up at him “Minhyung” he moans, his body jolting up with each rough thrust from Mark.

Haechans eyes nearly rolled back as soon as his orgasm hit and sent pleasure throughout his entire body. Mark came nearly at the same time filling Haechan to the brim. Haechan moaned at that warmth inside him. The only sounds now were their heavy breathing and the wet noise as Mark pulled out of him. Haechan laid there , out of breath and exhausted. But satisfied. He slowly closed his legs shyly once mark was out and blushed muttering something tiredly.

Mark smiled rubbing his thigh and stared fondly at his best friends cute spent state. He then got up and got cleaned up and returned dressed with a wet towel for Haechan. He cleaned him up gently while petting his hair seeing he was half asleep and whispering soft thanks as Mark finished up and put his pants back on him. The older boy laid beside him feeling tired too now, but before he fell asleep he pulled Haechan in his arms and just admired him. He was so calm and at ease now. Already drifting off to sleep but conscious enough to softly smile when he felt Mark hold him. Mark loved the hyper funny Haechan everyone knew but this was a side he’s never seen before.

It was something more intimate. He felt like he had the entire world in his grasp and in that moment he came to a realization he knew deep down for a long time. He loved Haechan but not the brotherly love he’d tell everyone about. Real, true love. Mark buried his nose in the silver forest of Haechans hair and left a small kiss on his head. “I love you Donghyuck..” he whispered. Like it was his deepest most precious secret then pulled him closer to his chest. Mark laid his head on the top of Haechans then promptly fell asleep. 

The next morning Mark woke up early for schedule activities with Taeyong. He made sure to put a pain relief pill and note for Haechan on the desk in their dorm for when he woke up. Mark finished getting ready then stood by the bed leaning down to a cute sleeping Haechan. “Hyuck...I have to go i’ll be back soon okay.” he whispered rubbing his back. Haechan nods and squirms sleepily dismissing Mark only wanting to just get back to his rest.  
“Sorry sorry.” he kisses his forehead then walks away opening the door. And just as he was about to go, Haechan sat up,

“Wait Mark..”  
Mark turned around by the doorframe and looked at the cute messy haired boy on the bed in front of him “Yeah?” 

“I love you too.” Haechan confesses with a sincere smile then quickly laid back down and wrapped himself in the blanket again.  
Mark too began to smile, more than he ever had before. He walked out grabbing his bag and closed the door softly. 

Leaving his heart behind for Haechan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ❤︎ The title is a song i really like. Thank you for reading!


End file.
